1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to systems and methods for adjusting shades, curtains, louvers, blinds and other such window coverings. More particularly, the present invention relates to adjustment mechanisms for such window coverings that are operated by manual controls or by remote control.
2. Prior Art Description
Many windows and doors are protected by shades, curtains, louvers, blinds or other such devices that selectively covering at least part of the window or door. Many of these cover devices are adjustable in position relative to the window or door. For example, a window may have a shade that can be raised or lowered. Likewise, a window may have blinds that can be rotated to allow different amounts of light to pass.
In many prior art systems, the adjustment mechanism for a curtain, shade, blind or louver is controlled by the movement of a flexible cord. The cord hangs from a pulley in the adjustment mechanism. When the cord is pulled, the vertical movement of the cord is transferred to a rotational movement of the pulley. The rotational movement of the pulley within the adjustment mechanism is then utilized to either move a curtain, louver, blind or shade. Such prior art systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,162 to John, entitled Vertical Louver Blind Operating Mechanism.
Using a hanging cord to control movements of a curtain, louver, blind or shade has certain inherent problems. The problems increase dramatically if more than one hanging cord is present to control more than one covering. A single cord often tangles upon itself. If a window or door has multiple shades, louvers, curtains and/or blinds with multiple cords, the cords are far more likely to become entangled. Furthermore, a person cannot easily tell which of the many cords belongs to which of the many coverings. As a consequence, a person often opens or closes the wrong shade, louver, curtain, or blind unintentionally.
A need therefore exists for a system where multiple shades, louvers, curtains, and/or blinds can be selectively adjusted using a single adjustment mechanism that is operated by a single cord. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.